Writing on the Wall
by Squiby-J
Summary: A new girl has arrived at Cascadia and has the biggest crush on Squib. How will Cody feel about this and will Squib stay faithfull? Chapters 2&3 now up...
1. My New World

** "My New World"**

Dear Diary, February 3rd

Well today is the start of a new experience, _my first day at Cascadia_. I guess you could say I was excited, making new friends, hanging out with the girls, checking out the guys oh yeah I almost forgot, kick starting my tennis career.

Well thats how I thought it would be.  
I arrived at Cascadia at 11:45 am exactly, I walked to the front office and told them who I was.

"Ah Miss Grey" Mr Bates said "I've just called Megan, your new room mate up to show you arround. You can wait outside if you like."

As soon as I sat down a girl with short brown hair approached me, I guessed this was Megan.

I guessed correctly.

"Hi, Im Megan your new room mate!" She said with a grin on her face.  
"Hi, Im Bailey Grey"

We walked around for about an hour whilst Megan was showing me all the courts and halls etc.I never realised how big Cascadia was going to be, Its awesome.

Next we walked through the Boys Dorm then suddenly a boy whom I guessed was in a hurry, ran past me. It was like everything was in slow motion as he passed and instantly I knew I had to have him.

"Who was that?" I asked trying not to sound so desperate.

"Oh him? Thats just Squib, hes pretty cool I guess."

"Ok well you defenatly have to introduce me to him!" I told her without caring how desperate I sounded this time.

Megan was laughing as we walked out of the Boys Dorm and into our own, "My New World".

_A/N Ok well that was the first chapter, I know its really short but its all I can come up with right now. Im not really sure where this is heading. Please review and feel free to offer and advice, I know i need it! Anyway theres the little review button. Go on, You know you want to!  
Jordy  
_


	2. Enough Said

**Chapter 2 -Enough Said**

"Squib! Where were you! You weresupposed to be here an hour ago!" Cody yelled  
"Sorry! I ran into Rick..." Squib said holding up a rubber duck  
"Enough said, come on lets go."

- - -  
"I still dont see why I had to come.." Sqiub complained  
"Squib, I told you, you didnt have to come with me, anyway you haven't done anything with me in ages..." Cody said whilst looking for a new camera.

"What! Yes I have..." Squib said defensively

"Oh yeah, when was the last time you organised anything then huh?"  
"What about last week, we went camping.." Squib said knowing he was wrong.  
"That was with everyone and you didn't even organise, anyway it doesnt matter but we haven't been on a date in ages."  
"Hmm." Was all Squib said.  
- - -

"Are we OK, you and me I mean?" Cody asked drinking her smoothie  
"Cody..."  
"Well.. do you still want to be my boyfriend? Be honest"  
Squib sighed dreading this conversation.. "Well if you want me to be honest, I think we need a little time off... we can still be friends right?"  
"If thats what you want.."  
"Are you ok with this?"  
"Yes Squib, you're my best friend." Cody said with a smile, because she was.  
"You to CityGirl." Squib said, trying to blow bubbles in his smoothie.

_Dear Diary Feburary 4th_

_Its past midnight but I still cant sleep, I keep thinking about what happened 'last night'...  
_

_Megan and Bailey joined the rest of the group who were playing cards in the open.  
"Hey guys."  
"Hey Megs." Cody, Adena, Squib and Sebastien said at once.  
"This is Bailey, my new roomie."  
They all stood up and introduced themselves.  
Squib couldn't help noticing how hot Bailey looked in her red mini and instantly felty his cheeks go red.  
"Squib! You're blushing!" Adena cried  
"No im not, is it hot in here or is it just me?"  
"I think its you dork" Cody said hitting him on the arm.  
"Hey" He said hitting her back.  
Bailey sat down next to Squib ofcoarse. She whispered in Megans ear, who was on the other side of her  
"I think im in love" She joked._

After a long game of cards and a mega flirting session between me and Squib everyone eventually stopped playing.  
Adena and Cody had left earlier so it was just Megan, Seb me and Squib.  
"Well im off" Sebastien said  
"Yeah me too I guess" Megan said  
"Ill see you soon Meg" I said  
After a few minutes Squib said  
"Come on Ill walk you back"  
Not missing the opportunity I Replied  
"Ok sure"

_Excatly 6 minutes left we were at my door.  
"So.." Squib said scratching his head. "Do you ah wanna go to ah Arnies with me tomorrow night?"  
"Yes! I mean sure sounds good" I laughed  
"Grea__t!Ill see you around tomorrow anyway" Squib said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek._

_"Enough said" I said quietly to myself entering the room._

A/N Well that was Chapter 2, what did u guys think of it? I know the breakup at the start wasnt very good but i couldnt think or much to write... u guys can help me there, REVIEW! and ill give u a suprise!  
Jordy


End file.
